Max And Ruby: liver
Hi! Im Jerome and i love any genre of any music, i know that my sister has some weird relationship with max and ruby, so being me i put her to bed with a max and ruby DVD with 2 episodes. i was a fun guy but if this episode were alive it wouldent be a fun person. i woke up with drool on my pillow and face hearing my sister screaming, i ran quickly to her room just to see max and ruby with blood covered knifes. i could even hear whispering. it cut to the scene but i pulled it out and stuck it in the other tv. after that horrifying scene i saw the real episode. it shown max playing with his toys. but out of sudden nowhere he heard her SCREAMING. he ran outside and it panned to ruby stabbed with a knife. her eye was ripped open and her brain was in her stomach. she was dead. her body was burning. the camera panned in to a creature standing in the apple tree. it had bloody eyes and they were bleeding. it flashed back. to max. he had no face. his ears were slightly ripped off. and at this point he looked like a zombie. i was confused and terrified. he then spoke. "Everything is backwards, everything is upside down. Doctors destroy health, lawyers destroy justice, psychiatrists destroy minds, scientists destroy truth, major media destroys information, religions destroy spirituality and governments destroy freedom.”﻿ WHAT THE HELL i was almost barfing. and i knew this was some sort of freakish episode that would of been made by an IDIOT. but then, it shown a picture of max getting depressed cause of this moment.at that point he started drinking. he started visiting a theripast but it didint work the screen flashed blue for 8 minutes max appeared on the screen saying something ill never forget ”YOU DID THIS!!! YOU FRICKING DID THIS!!!!! WATCHING MY DAMN MOVE!!!! FRICKING ME UP!!! FRICK YOU!” he smashed the bottle of wine in the camera. the episode ended. it cut to another episode, named ”liver” wich was unsanitary. it shown a clip of rubys body. it was opened. her face was ripped off and the creature was wearing it. he sucked it off his face. he squished around with her guts. and made a snowman out of it. his skin turned blue and the episode cut to static for a moment. it cut back. her body was now opened to the whole body. then some paranormal thing made her throat slit. cutting it up and putting it in the brain in her stomach. she had a hammer stuck in her head. and her forehead was cut up. it zoomed into her face and she smiled.her eyes opened. then she dropped into the ground. then it shows max dying from too much drinking, and it shown a grave. ”Max And Ruby”. then a train ran over the graves. so i swear if you find this episode. never watch this